powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Retinax
Retinax was an eye-themed General Org and bodyguard to Master Org. Character History Retinax was the original Master Org's personal bodyguard. Following the original Master Org's death, Retinax wandered the Earth for a millennia after his master's destruction, believing he had failed. He was later found by Toxica and Jindrax, who told him Master Org had returned. Seeking to redeem himself, Retinax attempted to destroy the Rangers. However, he was defeated, but survived. When Dr. Victor Adler, who had obtained Master Org's powers and disguised himself as the original Master Org, found Retinax after his first defeat. Having served as the original Master Org's personal bodyguard, Retinax knew he was not the original Master Org and inquired Dr. Adler about his identity who was then destroyed in response. Retinax was later resurrected with the other face-themed General Orgs, Nayzor and Mandilok, to defend the pillars used in the Org Heart ceremony. Along with the other two General Orgs he was destroyed when the Rangers used the Jungle Blaster's Savage Blast to overcome the Nexus Blade's Evil Slash and blast the three Orgs. Personality Of the three Org Generals, Retinax was the most loyal to Master Org, being the bodyguard, he will do what ever he can to make his master proud, and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers and rule the Earth. Powers and Abilities Being Master Org's second-in-command general, Retinax was the third strongest and most powerful villain in Wild Force, in the episode "Soul Bird Salvation", it took the power of the Soul Bird to bring Retinax down for the first time. * 'Strength: '''Retinax was indeed a powerful Org, in the episode "Soul Bird Salvation", he was powerful enough to overpower all five Wild Force Rangers and overpower the Kongazord. * '''Durability: '''Retinax's skin was highly durable, in the episode "Soul Bird Salvation" he took hard hitting blows from the Kongazord with out even getting a scratch. * '''Size Changing: '''Retinax can change his size at will. * '''Laser Blast: '''Retinax can fire a green and red colored laser blast from his main hand. * '''Eye Lighting Beams: '''Retinax can also fire red colored lighting beams from his main eye. * '''Eye Lighting Laser: '''Retinax's strongest attack, he can fire a red colored laser with red electricity around it from his main eye. * '''Extendable Arms: '''Retinax can extend his arms to wrap around enemies. Arsenal * '''Org Eye Axe: '''To aid in combat, Retinax uses an axe with an eye embedded in it, it was a very powerful weapon, in the episode "Soul Bird Salvation", it was powerful enough to hold back the Rangers Jungle Sword Savage Slash Attack. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Retinax can also fire red colored lighting beams from his axe. ** '''Nexus Blade Formation: ' This axe was also used in the formation of the Nexus Blade as well. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Retinax is portrayed by Michael Sorich. Notes *Out of the three General Orgs, Retinax's role in the series was the most reduced when compared to his Gaoranger counterpart who was in charge of the Orgs during the first part of the series unlike Retinax, who only appeared in two episodes of Wild Force. *He is one of only three Orgs in the series shown to be able to grow to giant size on his own, without the help of magic seeds, with the other two being Master Org and Zen-Aku. (Although Onikage did appear to grow large without the use of magic seeds in his first appearance, but it was later revealed to be just an illusion) Appearances * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 9: Soul Bird Salvation **Episode 38: Sealing the Nexus See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Eye Themed Villain